How It Feels
by Silver-Shadow-Fox
Summary: YYHIY Moving can be tough on a girl, especially when the girl lost her friends and family to a demon by the name of Naraku. Now more demons are after her and her half brother. Can she learn to love again, or will her dissability stop her? I AM CONTINUING!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer ~ I don't own no Inu-yasha or YYH! Men in black suits can't hurt me now! "But I can." AH, it my English teacher! Help me mommy!!!  
  
How much worse could my life get? I just finished my mission in the past, and all I love died. My mom and Grandpa are dead, so is Sota. Sango died protecting me. Miroku died protecting Sango. Shippo died trying to help Inu- yasha. Inu-yasha. He died because of me. If I hadn't screamed, the one second that his back was turned, Naraku wouldn't have gotten him. Naraku, he killed my family. And I wasn't strong enough to stick around, so I ran. My son, I had just adopted him too. Sota, mom, Grandpa. Sango Miroku. Inu- yasha, without you I can't live. I won't love again, and I'll be alone. There could never be a time when I can love again. All it ends up in is hurt. So why waste time in getting hurt, when you can prevent it. Only there's one fault in Naraku's plan. I have two living relatives. My half brother and my dad's wife. Of course I must live with them now, and I've never even seen, let alone talk, to them in my life. He is 1 year older then me. My name is Kagome. Oh yea, did I mention I haven't talked in a year from everyone's death?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I feel so uncomfortable. I hate this part of town. Why would anyone want to live here? Sure there's the fighting, and you don't need a high grade to pass high school at the new school, but it reeks of demon. I swear, never shall I ever listen to that word. I have to forget the past. Have to forget him.  
  
Here I am. Small house if you ask me. I wonder what they'll be like. Will they be mean, nice, odd, short, or tall? I've never even seen a picture of heard their voices before. How do I know if this is even the right address? Wait, the doors opening. A tall lady is standing there with a smile on her face. She looks like she just got over a hangover.  
  
"Hello there, are you Kagome?" I nodded my head and she smiled. " Come in, don't mind the small mess. My son is a pig in this house. As a matter of fact, he should be home soon." She said. I guess she started rambling and all. I wish Sesshy were here. He was my only friend after everyone died. He took me in, taught me how to fight and how to channel my Spirit energy. He also taught me to talk to people threw their minds, but only people who can already talk to people threw their minds. I would never be able to do that hear, it was rare now a days. I walked around with my new step mom and she showed me where I was to sleep.  
  
"My son's room, but he can sleep on the couch. He normally does anyways." I walked into the room and smirked. It reminded me of my room. Clothing scattered around, a bunch of mismatch stuff around the place. My 'mom' left me and said I could unpack now if I wanted to. I put all of my half brothers clothing in a pile outside of the room in a hamper for the laundry and looked at the room again. Without all the stuff on the floors, I saw the room was big. I saw nothing on the walls or on the dressers, I fact, nothing was in the dressers. I put the clothing away and put pictures of my family around the walls. A picture of mom and grandpa and Sota and I next to my bed. I then opened the box that said special next to it.  
  
In it were things from the past. I took out a thing of photos of my friends and started putting them on the wall next to the bed. A picture of when I had given them all some real clothing was the most recent along with one of me and Shippo. Sango was next to Miroku in a short pink dress. Miroku's arm was around Sango's shoulder. He was wearing a purple shirt and pair of black pants. They were so happy. Next was a picture of me holding Shippo in my arms. His tail was hiding, and he was wearing a little boy's clothing. He's smile was so big. I was wearing a pair of black shorts and a dark navy tank top. The next recent picture was of Inu-yasha and me. He was wearing a dark navy short sleeve shirt. On it were the words killer. He was also wearing long black shorts. I was wearing the same thing I was wearing with Shippo. The last of the recent pictures were of all of us. We were all in the same clothing as before, only in different positions. I was in the middle. Sango was next to me hugging me. Miroku was next to her, giving her the bunny ears. Sango was smiling a bit, but also looking at Miroku. Inu- yasha was next to me, smiling, which as rare. He was in his human form. He was looking at the camera, and Shippo, who was on top of his head, was holding out his cheeks and making him smile. I was holding onto Inu-yasha's arm and even though he was facing the camera, he was looking at me, and I him.  
  
I unpacked a bunch of different things. As I put up the last thing, I saw one more picture at the bottom. I remembered taking this picture. It happened on the day of the attack. Inu-yasha was in his half demon form, but a cap was over his ears. We were both in a field lying down next to each other. His arms were around me, and my head was on his shoulder. He looked so peaceful. If fact, he was smiling slightly. I was wearing a pair of very baggy black pajama bottoms with skulls and crossbones on then, and a black tank top. I felt tears prick my eyes at the memory. After Shippo took the picture, Inu-yasha had kissed me for the first time. I put that picture next to the bed.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" I heard my 'mom' yell to me. I looked outside of the door and nodded to her. She smiled and left. That's when I heard a door open.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home." Said a boy's voice. I was still on the bed looking at the picture when someone opened the door. I had already changed into a pair of black pants and a blood red tank top. There, standing at the doorway, was a boy with slicked back black hair in a green outfit. Next to him were three others. A tall ugly one in a blue outfit with orange hair, a tall guy with red hair and pink outfit, and a short guy with tall black hair with white starburst and black outfit.  
  
"What the hell? MOM, WHO'S IN MY ROOM?" I heard him scream. I smirked. He reminded me a little bit like Inu-yasha. I looked at the friends around. The ugly one was drooling, which made me roll my eyes. I heard my step mom rush in and smack my half brothers head.  
  
"That's no way to talk about your half sister Yusuke." She said. His eyes went wide, and I noticed that so did his friends eyes. I felt a tug at the back of my head. What could it be? That's when I felt the familiar twitch when 2 people are communicating telepathically to each other. I smiled. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be too bad after all. I looked at the two who were talking to each other. The tall red head and short guy. I had to remember that.  
  
"What? I thought she wasn't coming for another 2 days?" Yusuke asked. His mom and him got into an argument and were yelling at each other. I set the picture down and walked to the desk. I felt all eyes on my as I was walking. I picked a pen up and started writing on a pad. I got up and walked over to Yusuke and gave it to him. He read it and looked up at me.  
  
"Um, do you have a cold or something?" He asked me. I glared at him and turned around. This made me sick. He acted almost identically to Inu-yasha. I got another piece of paper and wrote in bold letters ' NO YOU JERK, I'M A MUTE!' and gave it to him. He read it and his eyes softened a little bit. " Oh, sorry." He muttered. I saw the others read the paper and read it. Then the tall red head came over and held out his hand.  
  
"Hello, my name is Suichii." He said. I took his hand and felt a jolt run through my body. I saw flashes of his past. It finished as soon as it came. He obviously didn't know that that had happened. I took my hand back and put a fake smile on. Underneath though, I was scared shitless. Did Yusuke know his friend was a demon? I thought demons didn't exist in this time. Well, I knew they had to exist, but didn't know I would see any. My heart started to go faster and I wanted to run. My hand immediately went to my neck, which held the Shikon no Tama. I used a lot of energy a day holding the power inside and masking it, making it seem just like a regular jewel. I went next to the bed and took a piece of paper and began writing on it. As I finished though, I felt a presence move near me.  
  
"You have a lot of pictures of these people, who are they?" I heard my 'mom' ask. Oh great, I didn't know what I was to tell them! Ok, close your eyes, I told myself. I took a deep breath and took another piece of paper and wrote ' my friends'. I gave it to her, and gave held up another paper that said ' I'll be right back, bathroom'. I then left and walked to the bathroom. When I got in there I used a bit of my miko abilities to scan for any more demons. Suichii was one, the short one was one, and I felt multiple demons surrounding the house. As quickly as set out the power I let it back in. we were surrounded. I ran out of the bathroom and back to my room. I saw the ugly one and Yusuke looking at the pictures, and Suichii and the short one talking telepathically. They needed more practice; I could hear what they were saying. Something about a strange energy. Ha, that was all me. Oh yea, the demons. Should I tell them? I mean, there demons too, plus, they don't seem bad, butt then again, other demons didn't seem too bad. I walked in and got a paper and wrote to Yusuke ' how long have you known those 2?' and pointed at the two. They looked at me funny.  
  
"About 2 years, why?" He replied. Ok, he has to know about them being demons. Two years, a demon can be secret that long. I was more scared about telepathically talking. Once I did, they would know, and be able to talk to me. That could be dangerous if they were evil. I felt a tweak of energy outside the house. When I turned my head, so did everyone else. They looked at me, and then at each other. I ran to the dresser and took out a golden ball. I saw the little one look at it with astonishment.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He said. I smiled. He knew what it was, good.  
  
"What are you talking about Hiei?" The ugly one said. I put it in my hands and let it float in the air. If they tried to grab it, they are evil, and I would kill them. If they didn't, I could tell them. I closed my eyes and felt a few tears come to my eyes. Sesshy gave it to me after I completed my training. I felt warm. When I opened my eyes, I saw all of them with their eyes on it. I smiled widely and let it go back to my hands. After putting it in it's protective cloth, I put it back into the dresser. I motioned them to come closer, and they looked at me like I was crazy. I gave a silent laugh, until I heard a door break. My face went straight and my eyes went wide. I had to admit, I was really scared. I went to Suichii and placed my hands on his forehead. Before he could take them off, I sent a message to him.  
  
' Demons, there in the house, masking there energy. Don't ask questions, but you have to help me.' He looked at me wide eyed. I then took my hands off and ran to the door. After sticking my head out of the door, I realized they were looking for something. Why did this happen to me today? I'd have liked to become friends with everyone before I fight with them.  
  
"I sense 50 demons in this house." I heard the little one; I believed his name was Hiei, say. 50 was nothing. Not to me anyways. I turned around quickly and saw the window break open. Glass shattered everywhere. I watched demon after demon come in. Hiei and Suichii attack 5 at a time. The ugly one had a sword out of energy and was hacking at them. Yusuke used is fists, and so did Hiei. Suichii used a whip. I was too busy looking at them fight, I didn't realize a demon was behind me, until he grabbed me. I panicked; it had been almost a year since I have fought last, and almost 2 years since my last fight with anyone other then Sesshoumaru. I sent a lot of miko energy at any evil demon. It would have been any demon, but I remembered Hiei and Suichii. A bright light surrounded me, and went everywhere in the house, killing all the evil demons. After the light went out, I saw the 4 looking at me. I put a small smile on and fell down. I still had the barrier on the Shikon jewel so a lot of my energy was gone.  
  
"Well, I think its ok to assume she knows about us." Suichii said. I saw some people sweat drop, then come toward me. I put a barrier on to heal myself, and Yusuke got burned.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, I'm trying to help you and you burn me, what is this?" he yelled. I smirked and sent Suichii another message. He smiled and told Yusuke.  
  
" It's a healing barrier. Kagome didn't mean to hurt you." I smiled at him, and leaned back a bit. Time...for a nice...nap...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Good, now follow the arrows ^_-  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Click it ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ~ Please, if you think I own Inu-yasha or YYH, why would I be writing these fanfics???  
  
My head feels funny. Yusuke and Suichii were in front of me, talking. I sit up and rub my temples. I was starting to get a headache. What were they saying? Something about powers, toddler, and spirit world. I gotta get up. OW! What's that? M arm is bleeding? Since when was I injured? Oh ya, the fight with demons...DEMONS, WHERE?  
  
*~* Narrators POV*~*  
  
Kagome jumped up and the barrier went down. Yusuke looked away from Kurama and went to Kagome. She backed away, knowing that he was a friend with demons. They might have been nice, but there was no way she was going to stick around with them. She ran out of the bedroom, ignoring that calls of protest from them all. She had to get away, and that was all she thought about. She wasn't going to risk her life or the life of others because of demons. She ran out the door and to the street. Kagome, almost running into a car, could smell them. Demons, and everywhere. Putting her hands to her head she ran to the subway, but sensing an even bigger demon presence there, she decided to run.  
  
It took her at least an hour of running, but that was ok. Her house still had that small presence, but it was nothing compared to Yusuke's house. Knowing that she was about to cry, Kagome went to the God Tree. She always felt the most comfortable around it anyways. Things just had to happen the way they did didn't they, Kagome thought, am I supposed to be alone forever? She started to climb the tree, ripping a small whole in the shirt she was wearing. The stars twinkled in the midnight black sky. The moon was gone, making the sky even black then before. That was another thing that reminded her of them. No moon, human Inuyasha. Tears caressed Kagome's cheeks, and for once in 2 years she cried. At first it was silent tears, and she hadn't even realized that they were there. But after a few minutes, Kagome saw them, and that made her cry harder. Soon her hands were at her face, trying to stop the tears flowing out of her violet eyes. Knees up the her chest, Kagome let out a sob. That's when she started to hear some voices.  
  
The four boys, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, all of them were following Hiei to the house. Kagome tried to stop crying, but couldn't stop. The tears would come after the noise stopped. She climbed as silently as she could and went up to some higher branches. Then she put a masking barrier around her and the jewel, so that she could be detected.  
  
"Did you feel that Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
He nodded his head and gave a "Hn" and walked over to the God Tree. Afraid that he spotted her Kagome stood up, getting ready to climb even higher. Slowly she reached for another branch that was higher then the one she was on.  
  
"I don't feel anything around this old tree." Yusuke said, obviously annoyed that they had not found her yet.  
  
"Yusuke, don't insult this tree. It is an ancient God Tree, and is meant to be respected. It is most likely over 500 years old." Kurama said, putting his hand on it. "It tell a sad story, about what I do not know though."  
  
"Kurama, did you feel that?" Hiei muttered to him. He looked up into the tree and his third eye began to glow, as though looking for something. Kurama nodded his head and also looked upward. Kagome saw this and pulled herself up onto the taller branch. Her tears were the death of her.  
  
"Indeed." Kurama replied to Hiei. Kagome stood up again on the branch, careful not to make a sound. One soft spot on the tree and it would creek. She was very surprised that it did not already, though she was not ungrateful. Some tears still remained on her pale white cheeks, but the flow of tears had stopped dramatically. Hoisting her body on the taller branch, Kagome sighed inwardly. She might actually make it out without having to face them at all!  
  
"This place is creeping me out," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Shut up monkey, no one wants to listen to your voice." Yusuke yelled to the baka. A soft breeze made its way across the tree, and for a second, everything was still. Then Hiei was in the tree.  
  
He landed right in front of Kagome as she was pulling herself up. Kagome, not expecting him to just appear right in front of her, let go of the branch. Unfortunately, gravity could not be as lucky with her as with Hiei's hair, and she fell down from the tree. Screaming she fell down, her arms and legs hitting branches as she fell. It seemed a lot quicker then it seemed, because in no time she was on the ground.  
  
"AH!" Kuwabara yelled, startled from the Kagome's free fall. Kagome's arms and legs hurt like hell, each one screaming in agony. Her side also hurt a lot, considering that was what she fell on. Then the ground started to move under her. She looked down, but instead of the green grass, or the gray cement, she saw Suichii's face. She had landed right on top of him, and she was crushing him!  
  
Kagome got up and started to bow repeatedly. He got up with some help from Yusuke, and nodded his head.  
  
"It was not your fault Kagome, Hiei shouldn't have scared you like that." He said, holding his ribs. Kagome bowed her head down and walked over to him. Hiei rose one of his eyebrows, and Kagome, seeing this, glared at him. She put her hands on top of his ribs and a blue light emitted from her hands. The purple that was started to form on his skin was gone, and Kurama felt the tingle go away from the wound. Kagome looked up, gave him a half smile, and stepped away from him. Walking away, the SD group was going to go after her, but she surprised them and went inside the house that was near the god tree.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked her. She turned around and motioned for them all to come in. They followed her in, looking around. The farther in they went, they felt larger demon energy. She turned into a room and they all followed. It was a kitchen/ eating room. Kagome sat down at the table and motioned for them all to follow. When they did, she wrote on a paper to them, asking them if they had any questions.  
  
"I have one, how come..." Yusuke began, but was interrupted when the little koorime began talking.  
  
"How come that room over there is loaded with demon energy?" Hiei demanded. Kagome cast her eyes downward and took a deep breath to steady herself. She took a piece of paper and wrote a sentence to them.  
  
' That is where my family was killed.'  
  
Everyone was quiet. No one moved, talked, cleared their throat, nothing. Kagome's cast down eyes were blank, like she was remembering something long forgotten. And in truth, she was. Remembering the gruesome sight of her dead family. The day she went home, she found them, skin hanging off bones, all laying in a deep pool of blood. Eyes wide open, and body mangled in a way no body ever bends. All of this shown in Kagome's eyes like a movie. The only difference, as only she could see it. Her eyes glazed over as the movie played in her head. Kagome's hands clenched as she recalled the scene she hadn't seen in years. Drops of water appeared on the sentence she wrote. Everyone's eyes had been on the paper in disbelief, but the sight of tears made their heads turn to Kagome. Her eyes were no longer glazed over, for the movie had ended. An odd breeze swept through the house; opening the door across from the room they were in.  
  
"Oh god." Yusuke whispered. It had only been a week and the police hadn't cleaned the mess up yet. Hiei covered his nose, for now that the door was open the smell was unbearable for his demonic senses. The room was a family room, with a low wooden table in the center, 2 white sofas, a TV, and a white love seat. And blood. Everything in blood. Dried blood on the couches, on the wall. An arm here, head there. The SD group saw a woman's body with no head against the love seat, with a small boy with no left arm laying on her. An old man hung from the fan above the room, his head ripped in some places. Kagome hung her head down as to not look at the gruesome scene in front of her.  
  
'My mom,' she wrote. Everyone looked at the woman on the seat. ' My grandpa,' Kagome continued. Kuwabara looked a bit green. ' Sota, my brother,' an arm was spotted on top of the TV. Kagome's head turned around slowly, not looking at the living room. She had seen it, and did not need to see it for a second time. Kagome's hand went to her chest, and squeezed a bright pink gem. A gagging noise was heard by Kagome. Kuwabara had lost his dinner. Tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, Kagome cringed. She needed air, or else she would be sick also. Unnoticed, Kagome slipped away from the horrific scene and walked through the front door.  
  
A single tear slipped from her pale eyes. In the moonlight, her violet eyes seemed to glow silver. Walking over to the god tree, Kagome got the shivers. Turning around, she screamed and fell to the damp ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R please, sorry that the story is not as long as the other chapter, but it was taking to long to write it, with only 20 minutes a day and all. hope you like it, love ya all!!!!!!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V Click it ^_- 


	3. IS THIS THE END?

I'm very sorry!  
  
Important!  
  
Please Read!  
  
OK, I know lots of you will be depressed, but I need to know... should I continue this fic??? I have had the biggest writers block, and I'm only on the 3rd chapter?! I just reread it, and it made no sense in most places, and I know I could do better!! So please tell me if I should continue!!!!! I don't feel any motivation, and I also don't see it going anywhere at the moment...  
  
BUT!!!!! If you want me to continue, I will rewrite most of it... I think I rushed a bit, and I think I could also make this much better. If I rewrite it, it will take some time, and it will be different, but IT WILL FOLLOW THE SAME PLOT! I will be adding some things, and taking away a lot of things... so please tell me what I should do!!!!!!!  
  
TELL ME...  
  
1) Continue this fic, but start over...  
  
Or  
  
2) End the story now...  
  
Decided, because on the 5th of August I will make the decision. That will let me have around 7 days to figure it out. Thank you to those of you who have been following the story, and am anticipating your comments...and just to tell you people, continuing this fic the way it is now, is a big NO! If you want to now why, read the first paragraph.  
  
THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS AND WHO HAVE VOTED! 


	4. Called something else

My new version of the storie will be under a new name. It is called 'Through Hell and Back'. Sorry it took so long to update. Explanation is in new version. Please read the newer version!


	5. nevermind will continue!

ARG! I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND! I have deleted the other story, as no one really wanted it to continue… most of you wanted this fic to continue, so it will. I know it has been about a year, but hopefully it wont be too different. Expect a chapter some time within the next few weeks… I've been soooooo busy with volunteer work (you need a certain amount before you graduate High School, I'm only a sophomore) and being on I know, a sophomore shouldn't be playing neopets, it's a kids thing, but I'm hooked - (darkfox1575) is my user name, just incase any of you play it too… so, later then… read some of my other fics!

SilverShadowFox


End file.
